The Darkness
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: HP/BtVS crossover. Harry Potter has an encounter on his birthday which changes him forever. Will he still fulfil his destiny when he no longer cares? Vampire Harry. Evil Harry. Harry/Spike. Pre-Slash. Pre-Buffy. 6th year Harry.
1. The Death of a Hero

The Darkness

* * *

**This is just a little idea that was going round my head that I had to write.**

**This story ignores HBP and DH. It is also set before Spike and Dru go to Sunnydale**

**And of couse I don't own any of it! Bugger!**

**This will be a Harry/Spike story. I've never done slash before so bare with me on it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of a Hero

It a warm July night in the town of Little Whinging. I black haired teenager was sitting on a swing, in the middle of a deserted park. His name was Harry Potter and he was going to turn sixteen in about five minutes. But that wasn't what was on his mind at that moment. He was not taking the death of the last person he considered family earlier in the year very well at all. His remaining 'family' had left on holiday a week ago, leaving him completely alone. Not that he was complaining about that, it was that he had no contact with the Order, or his friends at all this summer. Didn't they know that he needed them right know, he felt like he was going nuts. He twiddled his wand in his fingers and vaguely wondered what the Killing Curse felt like. A beeping jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked at his watch. It was midnight, he sighed, he was sixteen.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." He said bitterly.

"Well that was full sunshine and happiness." A cool voice commented from behind him. Harry jumped to his feet, spun and pointed his wand at the stranger. The man had short bleach blond hair, wore a long trench coat and had a cigarette in his hands. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you." He asked. The man took a drag of his cigarette and flicked it away, and looked at Harry with an almost predatory smile.

"The name's Spike." He said and began to walk slowly forward. Harry took a step back, then stopped himself. He was a wizard, he wasn't about to let some muggle scare him. Even if he had a weird name. Harry's senses were screaming at him to get the hell out of there. Harry took a few more involuntary steps back. Spike smirked and quickened his pace. Harry's fear got the better of him.

"Stupify." He cried and Spike dodged out of the way of the spell, and grinned.

"Magician, huh?" He said and covered the remaining distance between them fast. He grabbed Harry's wand hand and turned it in a way it wasn't meant to go. Harry bit back a scream, as he felt and heard the bones in his wrist break. It felt like his hand had been torn off, but it hadn't. His wand fell from his unresponsive fingers. Harry looked at the man just in time to see his face change. His eyebrows vanished and that area became thicker. His eyes turned yellow, and Harry could see sharp teeth. He was a vampire. Suddenly there was a fist coming at him, his face and shoulder exploded in pain, then the world went dark.

* * *

Harry came round to a world of pain. His head hurt like hell. His shoulder felt sore and numb, like it was dislocated. There was something tied round his wrists, cutting into the already painfully broken wrist. He opened his eyes and realised he was standing with his arms chained to a beam above his head. He looked round and noticed he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Directly in front of him there was a double bed and to the side of that there was a table covered in dolls. _Why the hell are there dolls here? _A door opened and footsteps got closer. Harry saw the vampire from earlier lead a dark haired woman into his line of sight. She had a faraway expression, like Harry had seen on Luna many times before. She sat on the bed, then looked at the roof.

"The stars are crying." She said dreamily. Spike sighed.

"You need to eat, Dru love." He said gently. "I brought you something." Harry felt his heart contract in fear. He couldn't possibly mean... Fucking hell he must! Harry pulled against his binds and his vision blurred as his wrist and shoulder exploded in pain again. When his vision cleared the vampire called Dru, was standing in front of him. He lent back away from her, she was staring at him, with eyes which seemed to look into his soul. _She's pretty. Fuck where'd that thought come from, she a fucking vampire for Merlin's sake. _She smiled and caressed the side of his face with a finger. He shock her off him and glared at her. Her eyes danced with laughter. Spike appeared next to her.

"Come on, love, eat him already, we haven't got all night." He said. Harry turned his glare on him with no affect at all.

"Fuck you!" Harry spat. Spike backhanded him without warning. Harry's world spun but he didn't pass out.

"Dru!?" Spike said. Dru pouted."The moon is smiling on him." She proclaimed. "He's got power, great power." Spike rolled his eyes.

"He's a magician." He said. "Of course he's got power."

"The sun has turned her back and night is waiting for him." She said. Spike looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"You sure love?" He asked. Dru clapped her hands excitedly.

"The stars want to play, the power is great. They want play with him." She said. Harry didn't like where this was heading, or the evil grin on Spike's face. Spike reached up and unhooked the chain that held Harry from the beam. He pulled Harry to the bed and flung him onto it. The pain was intense and Harry closed his eyes against it. But he didn't scream, he didn't scream for Voldemort, so he'll be damned if he'd scream for these vampires.

Before he opened his eyes again, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His eyes shot open, the blond vampire was biting him. He could feel his blood being sucked out. He kicked out and tried to push him off with his good hand, but nothing worked. It wasn't long before his limbs felt heavy and his eyelids started to drop. He felt so tired and cold. The weight on his chest pulled away. Harry could hear someone singing in the background and he could feel and hear his heart beating wildly. Something was pressed against his mouth and liquid dripped into his mouth. Harry was so thirsty that he drunk without thinking what that metallic taste really meant. As soon at the liquid was taken away, Harry's eyelids slid closed and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**I've always liked the charaters of Spike and Dru, and I love stories of Harry becaming a vampire so this just works all round for me! :)**

**What do you think? Should Harry go to Hogwarts or Sunnydale?**

**Please review!**

**Cheers SSG**


	2. Sexy Death

The Darkness

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe the responce I've had for this! **

**409 hits, 16 reviews, 13 communities, 16 favourites, and 53 alerts! More then any of my other stories! Thank guys!**

**Aamaya: Thanks. I know that's one of the reasons I started it, and I'll try not to.**

**She Who Cannot Be Turned: I'm aiming for cannon timeing, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Kanika Keket: Yeah that would be fun, wouldn't it! **

**Semper Paratis: Thank you! I'm always unsure if I've got charaters right, when I first start writing them, so thanks for the support**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sexy Death

In a tower of a castle, deep in the hills of Scotland, there was an office, lined with portraits. All of which were fast asleep, their soft snores the only sound. on a table off to the side of the room, there was a table, on this table were several strange looking objects. One had a clock hand that was pointing strait up, it was slowly but steadily moving from side to side, softly ticking as it did so. Suddenly it began to slow, the with a shudder it stopped all together. The instant it stopped a piercingly loud alarm went off in the office, jerking all the portraits awake. Most grumbled about the terribly rude way they were woken. But one quickly disappeared off the side of his portrait, for he knew what the alarm meant. Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived, the prophesied saviour of the Wizarding World, was dead.

As soon as Dumledore had told the Order of the apparent death of Harry, Remus had fled the house, when he got outside he apparited to Privet Drive. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore had said. He didn't care about wards and monitoring charms, there was no way that going just take Dumbledore word about Harry's death, at least not until there was a body to see. He quickly made his way over to number 4. A glance at it told him that there was no one there. The car was missing and the house was very dark, even if it was before dawn. The fact there was no Dark Mark above the house was quite reassuring. Remus closed his eyes, where could Harry be?

* * *

As Remus turned away from the house he caught Harry's scent, and it was going away from the house. He followed it until he reached a nearby park. The scent was strongest around the swings, suggesting that Harry had been there in the last couple of hours. When he reached the swing his foot hit something on the ground. He looked down and saw a wand. When he picked it up he realised that it was Harry's wand!

"Oh, Harry." Remus whispered. The scent of blood with the under tones of death assaulted his nose. His heart constricted at that, he followed the scent to a nearby group of trees. There was a body lying under the trees, but it wasn't Harry's it was Mundungus Fletcher. Remus immediately notice how pale the body was. He crouched over it and noticed the small puncture wounds on the neck. It was there that the blood had come from, but not nearly enough to be deathly. Remus got up quickly. He knew what this meant, vampire. Remus looked down at the wand he was still holding and back at Dung's body. Fear of what this could mean for Harry twisted in his stomach. _Harry where are you?_ Remus thought before he disappeared back to the Order, to pass on the new developments.

* * *

In a warehouse on the outskirts of the town of Little Whinging a newly turned vampire opened his eyes. Harry sat up and looked round. He was still in that warehouse, but something was different, he felt different, like nothing mattered anymore. He remembered everything, Hogwarts, his friends, Sirius, Voldemort. The prophecy. Ha! Like he gave a damn about that! If the wizarding world wanted rid of that guy, they'd have to do it themselves.

"So your awake, took you long enough." Harry head snapped towards the voice. It was the blond vampire from before. Next to him was a vision of beauty. The dark hair, surrounded an innocent looking face, which perfectly concealed demon that lay within. Harry smiled, and got swiftly to his feet. He walked over to her, completely ignoring the other vampire for the moment. Harry took her hand in his right hand and swiftly kissed the back of it.

"Harry Potter." He said. "Does such beauty have a name?" He asked, he knew already Spike had mentioned it earlier, but Harry had to ask. Dru giggled and hid her face from him shyly. A growl was all the warning Harry got before he found himself pined against the wall of the warehouse by Spike. He couldn't prevent the chuckle from escaping him, not that he wanted to anyway.

"Dru's my girl, got it?"

"Got it, totally." He said. There was a sound of clapping from behind them.

"My boy's, playing so nicly." Dru said in a singsong voice. Spike looked behind him briefly. A feral smirk appeared on Harry's face. A few movements later and the positions were reversed. Harry pushed himself closer to Spike to prevent him escaping. Then looked down, surprise on his face, then looked Spike in the eye.

"Is that why your call yourself Spike?"**1** He asked in an innocent tone of voice. He grinned at Spike look of outrage. Before leaning forward and landing a kiss on his lips. Less then a second later Harry was pushed violently away by an enraged Spike.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" He demanded. Harry regained his footing and faced Spike, hands on his hips.

"A kiss." He said sarcastically.

"Of all the people I could Sire, it just had to be a fag!"**2** Spike raged. Harry folded his arms and pouted.

"I am not a fag!" He said. "I'll have you know I swing both ways." He smiled and winked at Dru. She giggled again. There was another growl. Harry glanced at Spike. "Don't worry big boy, there's plenty to go round."

At that moment a whimper behind him due Harry's attention away from the other vampires. He turned, there was a girl tied up, the same way Harry had been. she couldn't be much older then he was. Harry quickly walked over to her. She whimpered again, her eyes wide in fear. With her arm tied above her head, it made her top pull up revealing her narrow flat stomach. Harry's eyes travelled her entire body. She whimpered again when he finished at her face. He raised a hand and placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. But her eyes said she didn't believe him at all. Harry smiled and slid his hand up her top and onto her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra, Harry noted as he did so. She shivered and her eye shut involuntary. Harry smiled. Suddenly his death coloured eyes turned bright yellow, and he buried his newly elongated teeth into the soft skin of the girl neck.

* * *

**Right, I've now got an idea for a plot, and it will be a bit of both WW and Sunnydale. ;)**

**1: I couldn't help that line! Don't know where it can from, but hey don't argue with the muse huh!**

**2: Disclaimer, just to say I have no problem with gays!  
**

**Don't worry Harry is not going to be a nympho! **

**It's just that I've always thought Harry was very sexally represssed. Let face it any normal 15 year old would have had his hand up Cho's shirt as soon as they were alone!**

**What do you think of vamp Harry?**

**Please review!**


	3. Relative Fun

The Darkness

* * *

Sorry it has been so long, but I'm in the middle of moving and that does not go well with writing, hope this make up for it.

Review responses at the end.

* * *

Chapter 3: Relative Fun

Harry was bored, being undead was not as much fun as he'd thought at first. One: he stuck in this warehouse till the sun set, and he didn't like the feeling of being contained. Hmm, must be something to do with all those days locked in a cupboard. Two: Spike had told him that if he kissed him again he would stake him. When Harry had looked at Dru, Spike had hastily included her in the threat as well, he was such a kill joy! Three: Well he couldn't think of a third, but there must be one, there always is.

Harry had just completed his forth circuit of the warehouse, when Spike finally snapped.

"Sit down already! You're making me dizzy." He said, Dru twirled around, and fell dramatically into Spikes arms. He smiled and kissed her. Harry humphed and sat down on the nearest crate. It wasn't fair! how come he could kiss her! Having nothing better to do with his time Harry decided find out if he still had magic, as he didn't have his wand anymore, he would have to look at his core. Harry closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself. No one knew about his ability to do this, and to see others aura's, which was how he'd seen Spike as a vampire before, if they had it could have made his occlumency with Snape much easier. A smirk crossed his lips, he couldn't wait to show that over inflated bat of a professor how sharp his fangs were. He might even get to see something other then a sneer on the man's face, fear would be nice. But he was getting off topic. He reached the point in his mind when he normally found his core. He mentally blinked. Nothing! He saw nothing! Wait, there was something a tiny slither silvery green, more than a Muggle but less then a Squib, useless! Just enough to maybe see magically creatures like a Dementor, not that he had anything to fear from them anymore. Well, there was number three.

Harry opened his eyes and growled slightly.

"Perfect, nothing but a muggle." He growled out.

"What's a muggle?" Spike asked in a bored voice. Apparently he disliked being stuck inside at much as Harry.

"Muggle, bubble, bubble and squeak! Look to the stars, they make you complete!" Dru said in a singsong voice. Harry stared at her, for a long time, then glanced at Spike.

"She's bonkers isn't she." He said, but it wasn't a question. Spike shrugged, like he was used to it.

"Angelus had a nasty sense of humour." Spike said as he flicked his cigarette end away. "So spill about the muggle." He asked before Harry had a chance to ask about Angelus. Harry frowned slightly, should he tell him? Then he shook his head, why should he care about the whole secret societally shit anymore.

"A muggle is someone without magic." He said.

"Like that weird light you fired at me?" Spike asked, Harry nodded. "What does that make you?"

"I _was_ a wizard." He answered. "But now I guess I'm just a vampire." Harry grinned. "Not that I'm complaining." Finally the light of the sun disappeared from the high windows of the warehouse. Harry hopped off his create.

"Finally!" He said heading for the door, he was half way there before he had an idea. He turned back to face Spike, a vicious smile on his lips. "What day is it?"

"Friday." Spike said, surprised at the question. Harry chuckled.

"Perfect!" He said. "I've got some human impersonating animals to slaughter, wanna come?" Spike shrugged, and followed Harry out of the warehouse. After promising to bring something back with him for Dru

* * *

Harry walked up the drive of number 4 Privet Drive. Spike was leaning against his car smoking. It was unlikely the Dursleys would invite him in, so there was really no point in him come up to the door. Harry was going to bring them out with him later. Harry smirked as he knocked on the door. He could feel the magic of blood wards over the house, which was odd, he thought they would have failed when he died. But then he realised they weren't the blood wards against Voldemort. As they were reacting to him, they were the invitation wards against all vampires. It was interesting, could all vampires feel it this way? Or wasn't something to do with his magical core, even as small as it was. Finally Harry could hear thunderous footsteps arrive at the door. It was flung open to reveal Dudley.

"What da ya want!" He said. Harry sneered at his cousin. Dudley's jaw dropped open at the sight of Harry.

"Hi Dudly."

"Who is it sweet heart?" The unmistakable voice of his aunt called.

"It's the freak!" Dudley yelled over his shoulder. Harry glared at the back of his head. He was so going to pay for that, even if, for once, it was true.

"Get in here boy!" Vernom shouted. Dudley shot Harry a look of your-so-going-to-get-it, totally missing Harry grin. It wasn't the most pleasant of invites, but apparently it was enough, as Harry felt the wards disintegrate in front of him. Dudley thundered back to the living room. Harry stepped forward into the house, and shot Spike a grin before closing the door.

Harry quickly caught up with Dudley, and one quick crop to the back of the neck and he was unconscious, he was never going to wake up again. Petunia shrieked as she saw Dudley fall, but she stopped when Harry lightly stepped over Dudley's form, something only a vampire could manage.

"What have you don mmwhm." Petunia finished as Harry's hand went over her mouth.

"Now, now, can't let the neighbours hear, can we." He hissed in her ear. Vernom got up as if to strike Harry, his face going near impossible shade of purple. Harry fixed him with a glare, and let his demon face show. Vernom did another impossible thing when all the colour drained from his face in seconds, it really was quite fascinating.

"Y-you're a-a." He gulped.

"A vampire? Yes I am, you're going to die tonight." Harry said viciously, and sighed when he felt his aunt go limp, she had fainted. Harry let her go. This wasn't quite going as he'd planned. Vernom had recovered enough by the sight of his wife fainting that his face was regaining colour it was already getting alittle red. Harry jumped at him and before Vermon knew what hit him, Harry's fangs were in his neck. After a couple of swallows Harry pulled away and gagged.

"You taste horrid!" He said wiping his lips clean of any blood. "Must be all the fat in the heart." Harry's hand shot forward and there was a horrible crack as his hand penetrated Vernom's chest and returned with his heart. Harry examined the heart, ignoring the spluttering of his dying uncle.

"Hmm, what do ya know, no fat." Harry grinned and dropped the heart on the now dead body of his uncle. Using his vampiric strength he pulled both Dudley and Petunia out of the house, where Spike for waiting. They dumped them in the back seats of the car, and returned to the warehouse. They had a good feast that night.

* * *

I've never had so many reviews for a single chapter, I'm so happy!

Thanks to:

SlytherinSlayer21 **Aylan** _Ginastar_ QueenKittyKat Black **Widow92** _JameseMalfoy_ TMRHP11 natalie668 **Katsy17** _Harrylover101_ Anonymous (Whoever you are) Vamplover

Rokkis: Soul: Not sure yet. But there will be some good old fashioned violence. (Evil grin) There's never enough evil Harry about!

PheonixShadow: Thanks that one reason I'm writing this. As for more similar. I believe there are a few in my community. Check it out.

Lady Amethiste: Thanks! Yeah there is a woeful lack of Sparry fics about. :(

Eternalfiresong: Thank you! This is set before School Hard (Session 2 if you don't know the episode titles. God it's so sad that I do!)

MidnightsRose: Thanks. As little as possible.

Alianna15: Thanks. Yep he's sticking around at least for the time being.

Raika Katsuya: Thanks, not sure on the name, maybe he will maybe not.

Semper paratis: Thanks, All will be revealed as soon as I write it! ;)

Please keep reviewing.

I'll update as soon as poss.


	4. Magic

The Darkness

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this. **

**Hope this makes up for it.**

**Just a note the Slash element will not happen for quite a while yet, it doesn't fit in with what I'm planning yet. **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Magic

It had been several weeks since Harry had woken to a new life. Harry had changed, it was likely that no one would recognise him. The first thing he had changed were his clothes. A quick stop at a clothes store, saw him changed into black combat trousers and boots, a blood red shirt and a black leather waist length jacket. Using hair gel he was able to mould his hair in a way that permanently covered his scar. It would do him no good to be recognised by any wizard or witch that happened to be passing. It was so easy that it surprised him that he'd never thought of it while he was alive.

They were now in London, Spike was searching for a way return Dru to full strength. Harry felt this was a waste of time as she would still be insane. Spike on the other hand was delicious. But a no go, while Dru was still around, a feral smile curved his lips, but if she were to die. He could see through Spike bravado, to see that he was quite insecure, it would be easy to take Dru's place. However Harry also knew that he couldn't kill Dru himself, Spike would kill him instantly. Maybe there was a way to engineer her death. But that could wait. Currently he was just enjoying playing with his food.

He was leaning against the wall of one of the biggest nightclubs in Soho. He didn't really like these places, it was way to loud, and the constant shifting to the lights made his eyes hurt. There was also the point that after living in for ten years in a cramped cupboard, he was slightly claustrophobic, not that he would admit that to anyone. However they were the best places to pick up an easy meal. It was like a vampire's all you can eat buffet, and the food was trying to get your attention. He was watching a young lady that looked totally lost in the sea of bodies that the club was made up of. She had mousy brown hair and a pale complexion, she reminded him of a slightly old Hermione. It was clear that she'd never been in a place like this before. Harry had watched her enter with her friends that had quickly abandoned her after they arrived. It was an easy target, but Harry didn't feel like spending anymore time in this place then he had to tonight.

Harry silently made his way over to her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her, securely and discretely immobilising his prey. She stiffened.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, love." He murmured in her ear. She tilted her head slightly to look at him, and gasped. Harry chuckled to himself, he knew he was attractive, something he used quite effectively in hurting.

"Too loud." She said, Harry's vampiric hearing picked it up even over the music.

"Then, we should go somewhere quieter then." He whispered into her ear, the nibbled the earlobe. She nodded jerkily, her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe her luck. Harry smiled as he took one of her hands, and led her off the dance floor and out of one of the fire doors. As soon as the door closed behind them, the girl sighed.

"You know, I don't know you nam..." She said as she turned round, then stopped as her brown eyes met Harry's now bright yellow. She opened her mouth to scream, but Harry covered her mouth with his hand and shoved her violently against the wall. Then proceeded to drain her of her lifeblood. As he let her bloodless body fell to the ground, Harry to a moment to collect himself and berate himself over his lack of flare. He ran a hand though his hair, upsetting the gelled hair, uncovering his scar. There was a gasp from his right. His head snapped round to see an woman in robes, pointing a shaking wand at him. _Shit_. He turned fully round and straightened to look the women in the eyes, eyes surrounded by bright pink hair. He smirked at her.

"Wotcher, Tonks." He said. She blinked.

"Harry?" She said. Harry rolled his eyes at her and kicked at her wand arm. Causing her wand to fly out of her hand, Harry snatched it out of the air, then pinned Tonks to the wall. She struggled, but with him applying pressure to her throat it wasn't very strong.

"I've been thinking, Tonks." Harry said, ignoring the flailing limbs. "It's hard to strick fear in the heart of anyone with the name Harry, it's just not scary." Tonks's struggles got weaker as her air was slowly cut off. Harry chuckled to himself, seemingly oblivious to Tonks's plight. "You know Voldemort means 'flight from death' right? Well my name is now Mort." He proclaimed. "What do you think?" The now named Mort looked down to see that Tonks had passed out. "Bugger." He said, then shrugged as he bit into her neck.

As soon as he started to drink, he gasped as more then blood rushed into him. it felt like liquid gold, lightening flashed though his dead body. Something deep in him stirred, and fed on more then the blood coming from his victim. Harry felt as if he'd taken muggle drugs as he dropped the now dead body, he was filled with the feeling of light and power. Slowly he became aware of warmth spreading from his right hand. He looked down to see that he was still holding Tonks's wand. He grinned as he realised what it was that he was feeling, magic.

His grin got wider, as he lifted Tonks's wand and said the first spell that came to mind.

"Reducto!" The spell ripped out of the wand and spead down the alley, tearing up the pavement as it went before hitting and destroying wall at the end. Several car alarms went off. He had magic! It wasn't his, he understood that, it was Tonks's, but he didn't care, he could still use magic, he was still a wizard. Grinning like a madman, he did something he'd always wanted to do, he turn on the spot and apparited.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**Short I know.  
**

**Please review!**


	5. Revealed

The Darkness

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story. But rest asured that, unless I have stated in an A/N, none of my stories have been abandoned.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revealed

Harry appeared outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place and slowly made his way to the door. As he walked he thought about his sire and his the less then sane grand-sire. Spike was obsessed with finding a way to restore Dru to health, well as healthy as a dead body could get anyway. Harry was bored, he never was one for research, he was more one for action. However he was patient, he could wait for her to be strong again then maybe they could have a threesome. Harry was smiling when he rung the bell. He froze when he saw who answered the door, it was Moody. He held his unneeded breath ready to bolt if Mad eye saw he wasn't human. But instead Moody grabbed him.

"Get inside Potter!" he said. Harry sighed in relief as he was dragged over the threshold. Apparently his eye didn't detect the undead. Harry followed him down the hallway, grinning. "Where have you been, Potter? No, wait 'till Albus gets here," He said gruffly. As they passed the portrait of Mrs Black, she woke up.

"Half-bloods, blood-traitors! Mud-blood loving scum, get out of my house! Get out!" Harry turned to her and as he did he slid into his demonic face. The portraits eyes went wide and she went quiet. Harry grinned showing off his fangs and pressed a finger to his lips. Mrs Black smirked as Harry turned away again slipping back to his human face again as he did. Moody had already entered the kitchen and had missed the by-play between him and Mrs Black. Harry stalked down the rest of the hallway and entered the kitchen, he quietly closed the door behind him, pulling out Tonk's wand as he did.

"Not very vigilant of you, old man, inviting someone in, after dark like that," Harry said. Moody swung round wand drawn. "Expelliarmus," Harry said lazily. He didn't even move to catch Moody's wand when it flew across the room crashing into the wall and snapping. Moody stood shocked at being disarmed so easily and the destruction of his wand.

"What have you done to Potter?" he demanded as Harry sauntered towards him, he grinned.

"Harry Potter's dead," he said and shifted, Moody's eye widened when he saw the demon, his hand clutched for something in his robes. "You can call me Letum."**1** He'd been thinking since he'd called himself mort it really wasn't a very scary name. But during one of Dru's tirades she'd called him her little letum, letum was Latin for death he decided that it was much cooler than mort. Not only that but 'little death' was a euphemism for an orgasm, which was just perfect for what he planned, even though Spike was not very happy about it. When he got closer to Moody, Moody whipped out his hand from his robe and pressed a small crucifix onto Letum's check, Letum jerked back, growled in pain and then knocked Moody out with a left hook. Letum stared down at the crumbled body of Moody and growled again. He traced the cross shaped burn that marred his left cheek with a finger. He hoped it didn't scar, he really didn't need any more scars. He picked up the unconscious body, part of him just want to feed and kill the bastard, but where would the fun be in that? He shoved Moody into a chair and used Tonk's wand to bind him. Then frowned that was harder then the reducto or the expelliarmus, was the magic he'd gained from Tonks running out? Both spells had been far more powerful then anything he'd experienced before. He didn't understand it, but Hermione would she's very smart, yeah she'd understand.

Harry waited for Moody to wake up, but after five minutes with no sign of him waking, Letum got bored. He took a caving knife from one of the draws and, after making sure his human face was showing, he plunged it deep into Moody's left shoulder. Letum watched in satisfaction when Moody's eye shot open and he let out a strangled shout of pain. Letum smiled at Moody and retrieved another knife. Moody struggled to got out of the binds, but with the knife in his shoulder he wasn't doing so well.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Letum turned back holding a much smaller knife.

"Did you know, I never got the chance to have much fun in my life?" he asked. "No, of course you didn't. It was all you're a wizard Harry. You're the boy-who-lived Harry. Kill that dark wizard Harry. Fulfil that prophecy Harry." Letum was standing right in front of Moody again. "Well, guess what. I don't give a shit anymore, you can all go to hell and I'll send you there. But first, seeing as that eye didn't help you much I'd say you don't need it any more." As the knife got closer to Moody's magical eye, Letum shivered in pleasure at the look of fear, horror and panic that crossed Moody face. Suddenly Moody's magical eye shifted towards the living room. Letum then heard the floo activate, he growled in annoyance. He quickly draw a cross on Moody cheek with the knife and licked the blood off the wound, savouring the odd mix of pain and pleasure that created.

"Later," He promised Moody then bolted out the kitchen door into the night just as Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and screamed at what she found.

* * *

**Well that ended up being darker than I planned when I started writing, but that happens a lot the muse just takes over.**

**1: This name was suggested by The Iza. Mort came from Voldemort, but Letum just sounds better. Thanks. :)  
**

**Please review.**

**SSG**


End file.
